Domini
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Los humanos habían vivido siempre en una relativa paz, al amparo y protección de sus misteriosos señores. Tras la gran guerra contra ellos, éstos desaparecen sin dejar rastro, y el pacto es relegado de la memoria colectiva. Sin embargo, el olvido se paga caro, y los mitos no son lo que parecen... [Si algo le gustaba era un buen juego, una presa difícil de cazar...]
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero los OC que podrían aparecer sí. Advierto que los lugares y la trama no necesariamente tiene que coincidir con el escenario de Naruto. Muchas gracias por escuchar y que disfruten de la historia.

**PRÓLOGO**

_Durante años, el mundo se había estado nutriendo con las leyendas que, generación tras generación, los humanos impartían a sus hijos sin necesidad de un papel para relatarlas e infundir el miedo y el respeto por aquellos seres que dominaban las profundidades de cada rincón del planeta. Se decía, que esos monstruos de los que hablaban los relatos, eran libres para hacer y deshacer a su antojo y que, a cambio de su protección, las aldeas pagaban altos tributos para mantener esa estabilidad que habían creado. Sin embargo, nadie pasaba hambre si podía ser evitado, y la paz reinaba en cada esquina. Los hombres vivían en una relativa libertad… podían permitirse dejar las puertas de en par en par de sus casas por la noche, descansar en las horas donde el sol más brillaba, cantar la gloria y grandeza de sus señores en felicidad. _

_Pero, como en la historia de tantos otros pueblos, quisieron más._

_La casta sacerdotal se levantó contra sus amos, llenando los oídos a las personas de fortalecimiento, de un poder que arrodillaría a sus futuros enemigos y los alzaría a la cumbre del poder entre ellos. Y así, los pueblos se alzaron._

_La gran guerra estalló, y todos peleaban indiscriminadamente unos contra otros, sin distinción de sexo o edades. Por las calles corrían verdaderos ríos de sangre, de muerte, de injusticia. La miseria se extendió como una plaga por las naciones, los gritos se escuchaban de forma constante en un concierto macabro y cruel. El miedo se apoderaba de la población civil, que era obligada a luchar apoyando la revolución. Para evitar la incorporación de sangre fresca y joven en sus filas, cada vez que se invadía un nuevo territorio eliminaban a los niños y atesoraban a las mujeres como botín de guerra. Sólo cuando las familias de esos demonios fueron atacadas y destruidas, éstos hasta entonces protectores de la humanidad le declararon la guerra. La situación se volvía insostenible, las vidas se perdían más rápido de lo que se sustituían._

_Y de repente, todo terminó._

_Los sacerdotes fueron castigados, hervidos en una olla de agua en presencia de los suyos, que no derramaron ni una sola lágrimas por aquellos que habían causado tanto daño a su raza, mientras que otros giraban la cabeza al horror del espectáculo. Los demonios más poderosos se repartieron las tierras, lo cual era más simbólico que para establecer una frontera, y aprendiendo del pasado ejercieron un férreo control sobre ellas. Se formaría un consejo en las aldeas, con las familias más respetables del lugar, y otras elegidas directamente entre los civiles. Luego, entre todos, debían seleccionar a uno de los suyos que respondiera por las acciones de su gente y los guiase. Éste jefe estaba obligado a reunirse con los demonios cada cinco años, limitando su poder y manteniendo informados a sus aliados de cada movimiento dado. Los acuerdos, a pesar de lo generosos que pudieran parecer, tenían un gran inconveniente. En fechas no especificadas, contaban con el pleno derecho de invadir cualquier aldea de sus dominios y coger de ella cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar de ellas, prohibiendo la intervención por parte del jefe o su consejo, derecho amparado por la nueva ley en compensación a la deslealtad mostrada en la contienda por los humanos. El documento escrito fue firmado, y el pacto de sangre que lo acompañaba selló el acuerdo._

_Y así, los años pasaron sin ninguna incidencia, borrándose de la memoria colectiva la existencia de esos seres poderosos que jamás aparecieron otra vez, convirtiéndose en un mito más de los que allí albergaban. Las aldeas crecieron en grandes centros urbanos, donde la actividad se disfrutaba de un lado para otro, todos demasiado ocupados con sus obligaciones. Las academias surgieron a modo de centros de formación militar e intelectual para jóvenes que querían ser algo más para su patria que simple mano de obra. Solo unas pocas mujeres con actitudes eran instruidas, y otras simplemente porque sus adineradas familias podían permitírselo. La vida seguía el curso natural de las cosas, e ignoraban cuánto les iba a costar ese olvido. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.**

"_Once again I lie in wait here_

_Time to play your little game_

_If I find you then it's fate, dear_

_Catch me winning once again_

_And now I can hear you breathing_

_And now I can smell your fear_

_I can't wait 'cause I'm seething_

_I'll make you my souvenir"_

_**Ready or Not (I'm coming) - Oomph!**_

"Despierto en medio de la nada, tumbada sobre el suelo como si hubiera caído dormida en ese lugar. Mi mente está nublada, perdida entre la sensación de embriaguez y la oscuridad. Intento llamar por ayuda, pero no sale la voz. Repentinamente consciente de mi situación, me levanto con torpeza y busco alguna señal que pueda reconocer para avanzar el paso. A lo lejos, atisbo una pequeña luz, muy cálida, que identifico como una antorcha.

Maldiciendo mi mala suerte, camino con cuidado, tanteando el terreno con la esperanza de no pillar ningún animalillo que estuviera por el suelo; si me hallaba en un calabozo enemigo, seguro que no estaría muy limpio. Conforme llegaba a mi destino, más miedo inundaba mi cuerpo, unido a la incertidumbre y la curiosidad innata que me caracterizaba. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto y por qué? Esperaba con todo mi corazón que mis hermanas estuvieras bien. Ya no eran unas niñas, sabían defenderse mejor que cualquier hombre del pueblo, pero… eran mi única familia. Clara, demasiado dulce para atacar incluso siendo provocada, siempre ofreciendo el beneficio de la duda, apenas empezando su carrera como médico… y Mei, la pequeña y callada Mei, con sus excentricidades, su lengua contestona y su voluntad para callar las bocas de todo el mundo. ¿Qué haría si les pasara algo?

Determinada, con un nuevo propósito, me encamino mucho más rápido y agarro la antorcha. Un pasillo se extiende ante mí, y oigo el tenue ruido de barras metálicas chocando con algo. Tragando duro, con un nudo en la garganta y las manos temblorosas, prosigo hacia delante. El sonido aumenta cada vez más. Siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de las menudas gotas de sudor bajando por mi cara y cuello. Debía estar más nerviosa de lo que creía. El pasillo termina, dando paso a una sala inmensa con unas pocas luces iluminando el punto donde me encuentro. El sonido ha parado. La vista se me hace más pesada, y una fuerza desconocida hace que caiga al suelo bruscamente, raspando mis rodillas. Mis sentidos se alertan al peligro. Nadie me ha tocado, no he notado el contacto de nada contra mí, entonces… ¿cómo?

Mis manos se apoyan contra la superficie en un intento de incorporarme, sin embargo, algo las sujeta junto a mis piernas, y mi control se desvanece. Entro en pánico, incapaz de salir de la posición arrodillada que me han obligado a mantener. La antorcha, no muy lejos de mí, ilumina una ínfima parte de una jaula. Compruebo, entre la fascinación y el terror, que lo que me amarra son finos hilos de arena. Una risa estridente se hace eco por toda la habitación. Divertida, cruel, burlona. En la oscuridad de la celda, un par de ojos enormes y amarillos me miran junto a esa sonrisa que se asoma, maliciosa, lamiendo en anticipación sus dientes. Es cosa no era humana. Su aura te sobrecogía, te subordinaba a él, y su gran poder sólo confirmaba que convenía hacerlo y no provocarlo.

-¿Y tú eres el objeto de tanta fascinación?- se mofa, chocando algo con brusquedad contra las barras, temblando el suelo bajo mi cuerpo- Tan débil…- susurra, y me muerdo el labio, frustrada por no tener voz para responder a sus insultos. -Una cara bonita, sí, y un cuerpo correctamente desarrollado…pero no logro entender qué te hace distinta. ¿Sabes?

Se acerca, dejando ver su grotesca figura, espantándome. ¿Qué era? No puedo distinguir sus trazos bien. Mi cabeza da con una única palabra para describirlo: monstruo.

-Quizás tu sangre sea en este momento más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa que pudieras ofrecer. Y yo, estúpida humana, estaré encantado de tintar mis garras con ella. Luego, puede que vaya a por la de tus hermanas…-ríe, su aliento cerca de mi rostro.

Chirriando los dientes, cabreada y subestimada, le escupo. No un movimiento muy inteligente, pero demasiado enfadada para dar una mierda por ello. Esa cosa había sobrepasado los límites de mi paciencia. Con una mirada llena de protección y odio, lo miro por primera vez sin miedo.

-Tócalas, y la única sangre que correrá será la tuya sobre cada ápice de mi piel, aunque me cueste la muerte- advierto, sorprendida de haber hablado.

-¿Me estás amenazando o excitando, muchacha?- gruñe, sus párpados entrecerrados explorándome de arriba abajo sin reparos- No llevo muy bien las amenazas…-aprieta aún más las cadenas de arena, sangre surgiendo de las nuevas heridas y tintándolas- Discúlpate, y quizás te perdone la vida…

-No sé que eres, ni me importa- mentí, sabiendo que heriría el orgullo de la bestia. Como predije, deja escapar un gruñido confirmando mis sospechas, y sonrío. En fin, si iba a morir, al menos me daría el placer de sacarlo de sus casillas- Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, monstruo, y yo no te tengo miedo.

-Valiente e imbécil por lo que veo- provoca, alzando mi cara y comprimiéndola para observarnos fijamente. Tras un concurso intenso de miradas, retándonos, se echa a reír y me tira contra la pared, aunque no tan fuerte como esperaba. ¿Se había acaso contenido o mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas?- Enhorabuena, acabas de condenarte para siempre, chiquilla testaruda. Has aprobado.

-¿Aprobado? ¿Qué demonios he aprobado para que me condenen?- protesto, incapaz de procesar bien la información.

Él, sin embargo, sonríe con sorna- Voy a disfrutar mucho con tu ignorancia… ¡No entiendes dónde te has metido!

Un remolino de arena hace desaparecer el cuarto, tragando todo a su paso. Intento agarrarme a algo, atemorizada, pero caigo en una total oscuridad."

Despertó, sobresaltada y buscando las marcas de su reciente aventura, y suspiró en alivio al no hallar ninguna. Encendió la luz de su lámpara de mesa, asegurándose que seguía en su cuarto. Tenía el corazón acelerado, casi saliéndose de su pecho dolorosamente, desbocado. No fue hasta que sintió unos helados escalofríos que se percató de la ventana abierta de par en par. Con somnolencia observa la luna en lo alto, las estrellas opacadas en el cielo por su tamaño y elegancia. Más calmada, la cierra y se tumba con el propósito de olvidarse de esa horrible y estúpida pesadilla que la había dejado sin aliento. Tan real… juraría que la risa de aquella cosa resonaba aún en su cabeza, burlándose de su vulnerabilidad.

* * *

Desde hacía tiempo que venía observándola, y cada día se le hacía más insoportable no tumbar un dedo en su cuerpo. La primera vez que la vio, apenas acababa de empezar su entrenamiento en la academia. Se adentraba en los bosques, desoyendo los rumores y leyendas que circulaban por la aldea, esperando encontrar un lugar tranquilo y silencioso donde probarse a sí misma. Una chiquilla, una humana más de las que se había cruzado en su larga vida. Debilucha, con ansias de superación y muchos pájaros en la cabeza. Se desgastaba físicamente peleando contra los árboles, fijando objetivos donde centrar su puntería, soltando maldiciones cuando uno no salía como esperaba, derramando lágrimas frustradas cuando caía en necesidad de un descanso para luego, antes del anochecer, recoger sus cosas y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

La calificó de entretenido malgasto de tiempo.

La segunda vez que se cruzó en su vida caminaba por el pueblo, bolsas de compras en una de sus manos, y una cría pequeña en la otra, mientras no muy lejos una tímida rubia se escondía entre sus piernas. Su curiosidad vino de las miradas lastimosas de la gente que no les quitaba ojo, ofreciéndoles incluso bonificaciones en comida que ella aceptaba a regañadientes. Con un poco de investigación, supo que sus padres fallecieron mientras transportaban mercancía a otra aldea y ella quedó a cargo de ambas de sus hermanas, nadie echando una mano para acogerlas a ninguna. Tuvo que compaginar sus sueños con el cuidado de su restante familia. El único sentimiento que despertó en él, primero de muchos posteriores, fue la pena y la envidia. Al menos era querida y contaba con el apoyo de amigos y vecinos.

La tercera, había vuelto al bosque, dando todo de sí, encolerizada, causando heridas en sus nudillos de tanto apalear árboles y rocas. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, rojas por la rabia, y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada reprimía los gritos de dolor y las posibles profanidades que salieran de su boca. Su frustración me divirtió, y me hallé intrigado por los motivos que la habían conducido a ese estallido. Por lo visto, había roto la nariz a un incauto por llamarla débil, todo porque se trataba de una de las pocas mujeres que pasaron los exámenes de acceso militar, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue un insulto dirigido a su familia. Su carácter y sentido de protección me impresionaron, algo que jamás había sucedido en mis años de vida, y comencé a vigilarla más con el fin de observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas para ella en ese insulso pueblo.

Mi compañero no preguntó más sobre mis inesperadas visitas.

Pasó el tiempo, y cuando quise darme cuenta, la pequeña había crecido en una hermosa mujer. Su pelo, tan negro como la noche, se balanceaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas, incluso aún cuando se lo recogía en las prácticas. Su cuerpo presentaba las curvas propias de su madurez, llenas pero no demasiado grandes, tonificadas por los entrenamientos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, hipnotizándolo, suspirando en deseo de tenerlo entre sus manos y apretarlos, obligándolo a tragar saliva cuando las finas gotas de sudor se colaban por su escote. ¿Cuándo su interés le había llevado a algo más? ¡Infierno! ¡¿Desde cuándo, mejor dicho, había deseado a una mujer?! El demonio en su interior rugía por poseerla, tomarla en ese momento y escapar con ella. Marcarla y no permitir que ningún macho se acercara a menos de cinco metros.

Y, en ese instante en que aquellos ojos azules se fijaron en su rincón, su perfecto escondite, para no encontrar nada y seguir a lo suyo, supo que no podría aguantar más. Esa noche la había visitado, y esa noche había tomado una decisión. Dio con la respuesta a dos de los problemas que cumplirían sus anhelos y su gente. El viejo pacto, por fin, sería puesto en marcha.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ventana, la sombra abandona la ciudad, satisfecho con su trabajo. Su compañero se había excedido una vez más con las medidas para examinar a la joven, quien había pasado con una nota brillante. Si algo le gustaba, era un buen juego, una presa difícil de cazar, insumisa, que luego resultaría un muy placentero trofeo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, posa sus ojos verdes en el cielo nocturno y relame sus labios. Sí, se iba a cobrar el premio con creces.


	3. IMPORTANTE

Nota de Autor

No soy muy propensa a escribir esta clase de notas, pero llevo un tiempo un poco preocupada. Aunque el capítulo siguiente lo tengo casi terminado, no estoy viendo la aceptación que creía que tendría la historia. Es decir, no digo que hubiera esperado largos comentarios, pero como era la primera vez que usaba OCs en una historia, al menos me hubiera gustado alguna crítica constructiva. Yo sé que cuando alguien incorpora OCs, es más difícil que la gente lo lea, yo misma siendo una de esas personas que le da mucha pereza y se siente más cómoda con personajes que ya tienen un patrón establecido y son reconocibles.

Sin embargo, empecé esta historia con mucha ilusión. Haría un boceto de los personajes, pero siempre he creído que la imaginación es mucho más divertida, y que uno puede sentirme identificado con los protagonistas más de esta forma. También, sigo requiriendo a alguien que pueda traducir mis historias al inglés, ya que me sería de gran ayuda.

En fin, tan solo eso, me gustaría saber vuestra crítica respecto a este pequeño proyecto. Hace tiempo que no escribo y quizás estoy un poco oxidada. Y que las aceptaré sean buenas o malas, salvo las que sean por las parejas principales, porque si las cambio se me va por la borda mi esquema. Estaré pendiente esta semana y la próxima, y subiré el capítulo tres, y si veo que la historia no ha gustado mucho, supongo que me centraré en otros proyectos que tengo pendientes sin problema. Con que una sola diga que le gustaría que siguiera está bien.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta tediosa nota, y que tengan unas buenas vacaciones.

He_


End file.
